swafandomcom-20200216-history
Codeine Teen
Codeine Teen is a teenager who enjoys sipping lean, Throughout his short life, he engaged in several comical misadventures, but his life was tragically cut short by an assassination at the hands of the Coaster Group. Early Life Codeine Teen was introduced to purple drank by unknown means, but he quickly became addicted. One night while standing outside, he joyfully proclaimed that it was time for his favorite pastime, codeine. However, his happy hour was unfairly shortened by an African American child slapping the drink out of his hands. Codeine Teen then swore to never again allow anybody to take his drank from him. University Codeine Teen was accepted into a university sometime later. Unfortunately, he did not make the most of his time, spending most of his time at the university sipping drank. Eventually, he was confronted by his dean, who demanded to know what he was doing. Codeine Teen nonchalantly dismissed him, and instead requested to see the co-dean. Getting Epic Trolled Sometime after his showdown with the dean, Codeine Teen settled down for another bottle of codeine. Shockingly, he immediately spat out the disgusting drank. Reading the ingredients, he found that the cough syrup, in fact, did not contain any codeine, and that he had been trolled by his pharmacy. A tear welled in Codeine Teen's eye has he recalled that tragic moment in his past, and that promise he had made to himself to never allow his drank to be taken away again. Kidnapping and Assassination CherrySurgeon, Codeine Teen's patron, was involved in a verbal disagreement that quickly spiraled into a guerilla skirmish. CherrySurgeon's enemies formed a task force to undermine him. After much deliberation, they agreed the first step of action would be to kidnap Codeine Teen by setting a clever trap using a glass of lean on a table with sticky glue beneath it. Unsurprisingly, when seeing the frosty glass of free lean, Codeine Teen jumped to the opportunity, but quickly found out that he was trapped. A masked man, Papito Paez, stepped out of the shadows with a gun and ordered Codeine Teen to come with him. Codeine Teen was placed in a small cage, with his captors demanding ransom in return for his rescue. Fortunately, one of his captors, Toaster, betrayed the rest of his group, maimed and disarmed Papito, and freed Codeine Teen from his cage. Codeine Teen then joyfully set out for the cold glass of lean set on a table in front of his cell. Tragically, Codeine Teen did not learn a lesson from his previous episode, and became stuck in sticky glue again. Toaster revealed his true colours, and fired at the trapped Codeine Teen with a gun, killing him. Funeral and Legacy Codeine Teen's death was widely mourned, and incited a furious, ongoing civil war between the SWAs, specifically Papito and Toaster. After his death, Papito held a funeral for Codeine Teen, and he planted a lone purple flower on his grave as he left, symbolizing the young boy's passion for lean that had been unfairly taken away by villains.